


Sleep

by universecharm



Series: Life On Mars [2]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universecharm/pseuds/universecharm
Summary: This probably wont make much sense outside of the garycato server but basically its an au where avocato and gary both live on earth together and are raising a tiny Baby cato and living together while pining for eachother, thats all youve gotta know.





	Sleep

It was 2 am and the sound of screaming was incessant. 

Little Cato had been awake all night, whining and crying, and nothing could calm him down. Avocato had tried everything he could think of from feeding him to taking him into his own bed, and he was at the point where his son wouldn’t be the only one crying in a matter of minutes. 

Avocato paced back and forth in front of the crib, rambling to nobody.

“I-I don't know what you want! Please just let me sleep, kid, I'm- I-”

The door opened and Gary walked in, guitar in hand. He looked serious, a sort of cocky glare Avocato hadn't seen him with before. 

He pushed Avocato down to sit on the bed and sat beside him, strumming his guitar quietly. 

“Watch and learn…”

And he started singing, quiet at first. Little Cato hiccuped and looked up at him in awe, a look matched by his father. 

“ _ People smile and tell me I’m the lucky one, but they’ve just begun; I think I'm gonna have a son..” _

Avocato watched as Little Cato laid down, sticking a paw in his mouth and chewing on it with a sigh. Gary smiled. 

“ _ He will be like he and me, as free as a dove- conceived in love.. The sun is gonna shine above.. _ ”

Avocato stared at him, his heart pounding. He looked so peaceful in the low light, the focus on his face evident as he played. A strange feeling flowed through Avocato, like bubbles in his veins that got worse when Gary looked at him, winking and nodding towards the now sleeping Little Cato. 

“ _ And even though, we ain't got money, _ ” Gary looked up at Avocato and blushed, still smiling as he sang, “ _ I'm so in love with ya, honey, everything will bring a chain of lo-o-ove.” _

Avocato sighed involuntarily as Gary looked at him, the bubbly feeling in his chest overwhelming him in tandem with the exhaustion that finally hit. 

“ _ And in the mornin’ when I rise, you bring a tear of joy to my eyes and tell me everything.. Is gonna be alright...” _

Avocato laid down in Gary's lap and almost immediately fell asleep, leaving Gary playing quietly to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/ged-2KpWz-I  
> I shot for shot copied a scene from a tv show for this but yknow what??? I can write anything i want. So sue me.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Restless Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718401) by [culight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/culight/pseuds/culight)




End file.
